Brotherly oneshots
by blue eyed ice
Summary: Finn and Kurt brotherly oneshots. The genre will vary during the oneshots.
1. Accidents Happen

Finn sat at the edge of the pool in their backyard. He slowly slid into the deep end and floated there. He turned as he heard the backdoor open from behind him. In the doorway he saw Kurt. He watched as he slowly walked and sat on the lawn chair. "Hey" Finn greeted, Kurt looked up and smiled "hi". Finn knew that Kurt couldn't swim so he didn't even bother to ask if he wanted to play water volleyball with him. Finn sighed and got out of the pool to go and call Sam. He patted Kurt on the shoulder on the way to the door. Kurt smiled and looked at the sky, making pictures out of the clouds. He sat there for a while lost in his little game. He jumped when he heard Finn and Sam cheering and laughing. A big splash was heard as they ran from the door and jumped into the deep end of the pool. Kurt shook his head laughing at the two as they played water volley ball. Burt walked out the house and looked at his son. He wiped the oil of his hands with a rag "hey Kurt, could you go to the shed and get my tool box?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded "sure dad, still fixing the car?" "yeah, I'll be out the front". Kurt nods again and heads towards the shed at the bottom of the yard. He was walking past the pool when he heard "heads up!" Kurt looked up but wasn't quick enough. The volley ball flew threw the air at a fast rate and hit Kurt straight between the eyes. His vision went blurry and he started to lose his balance. He felt himself stumbling backwards. Before he could process what was happening he fell in the pool. He gasped as he fell backwards and went under water. He couldn't feel the bottom of the pool so he wasn't in the shallow end. He started to panic, he hadn't held his breath. His lungs started to fill with water and his vision was going black. He felt someones arms around him then fell unconscious.

As soon as Kurt had fallen in, Finn had frozen in fear. His brother couldn't swim and he hadn't held his breath befor e going under. Finn swam over and dived in the direction Kurt had sunk. Sam stood in shock and watched as Finn searched for Kurt. Finn emerged from under the water with Kurt in his arms. He climbed out and put Kurt on the floor. Burt walked into the yard to see where Kurt was, when he saw his son he panicked. "Kurt?!" Burt ran over and kneeled by the side of him. Finn laced his hands together and pumped his brothers chest. Sam ran over and kneeled beside them. Finn kept pumping Kurt's chest to get the water out of his lungs. He did this for a few minutes when Kurt suddenly started coughing and hacking. Burt rolled his son onto his side to help drain his water filled lungs. Kurt coughed and hacked until all the water had gone. "Are you okay?" Sam asked, Kurt nodded "yeah, just petrified and have a headache". "What happened?" Burt asked, Finn looked up and answered "we was playing water volley ball. The ball hit him in the face-it was an accident I swear". Burt nodded "it's okay Finn, accidents happen".


	2. Hair Vermin

**I don't know if everyone calls them 'nits' some people call them 'boogs'. Nearly everyone I know calls them 'nits'. Sorry if you don't understand what I mean by them**

**I forgot this in the last chapter:**

**disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything in relation to it**

Finn sat on the sofa watching the football game with Burt. Suddenly his head started to feel itchy and he scratched continuously through the duration of the game. Burt raised an eyebrow

"you alright there champ?" Finn nodded. "Just itchy" Burt nods and they watch the last minute of the game in silence. Carole walks in and notices her son scratching his scalp frantically. She gently grabbed his wrist and looked at his head. "Mum, what're you doing?"

Carole smiled at her son "seeing what the problem is". Finn said no more and just sat quietly as his mum searched his hair. Carole found the source of the problem "oh dear" Finn raised an eyebrow. "what is it?" "you have nits" "nits?" Carole nods "they have been going around, I'll get some treatment for them". She grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Burt looked at Finn "I have to go to work" Finn nods and watches him leave. Kurt emerges from his room and walks to the kitchen, texting on his phone. Finn followed in pursuit "hey, Burt went to work and my mum went to get treatment for nits".

Kurt's head shot up and he looked at Finn "do you-" Finn cuts him off with his answer "yeah". Kurt's eyes grow twice the size they're supposed to be "don't give them to me Finn". Finn raised an eyebrow "they're contagious?" Kurt shook his head. "Not contagious, they spread, they crawl from one head to another". Finn looked confused "how?" Kurt sighed. "If I got to close to your hair or you got to close to my hair. They crawl from one head to another then they multiply". Finn smiled evilly, he saw this as one big advantage. Kurt shivered at the smile "why are you smiling like that?" Finn chuckled. "Kurt, did I ever tell you how much I like hugs?" He extended his arms to the side and snickered. Kurt knew exactly what was about to happen "don't you dare!" Finn edged forward. Kurt headed backwards "I'm warning you, stay away with your hair vermins!" Finn laughed and ran forward. Kurt squealed and ran past him, just dodging Finn's arm. He ran into the living room and jumped over the sofa with an 'ompff!' Kurt groaned. "It looks a lot less painful in the movies" Kurt whispered. Finn ran around looking for his brother "Kuuuuurt" he taunted "I'll find you soon enough. You can't hide forever". Then he started singing "one way or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'll getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha!" Kurt stayed silent. Finn searched everywhere that Kurt could be. He checked Kurt's room, his room, their parent's room and he even checked the bathroom, knocking first obviously. Finn looked back in the kitchen in all the cupboards, since Kurt was small enough to fit in them. He sighed finding no sign of his brother.

Kurt slowly and quietly stood up and started to walk away when he heard Finn's footsteps coming out of the kitchen. He panicked and grabbed a blanket, quickly diving on the couch and covering himself with it. He knew it was the worse hiding spot ever. Finn walked out into the living room and stretched. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Suddenly he heard a "mmpff!" Finn chuckled. He stood up and pulled the blanket off the couch revealing Kurt. Finn laughed "told you I'd find you" Kurt pouted "technically your but found me". "What can I say? my but is like a people GPS" Kurt furrowed his eyebrows "never say that again". Finn smiled, Carole walked through the door and headed towards Finn. She smiled "I have nit treatment and also a nit comb". Finn nodded and sat on a chair. Kurt sat up, Carole pulled the nit comb out of her bag and ran it through Kurt's hair. "What're you doing?" Carole continued to run the comb through his hair. "I'm checking your hair" Kuirt nodded. After a few minutes Carole announced "you're clear". Kurt sighed in relief and watched as Finn scratched his head. He smiled and headed upstairs to finish homework.


	3. Holiday Accident

The Hudson-Hummel family were on holiday. Burt and Carole had gone to a restaurant for sometime to themselves. Kurt and Finn had headed towards the beach and was currently on the pier. Finn was in the arcade playing a basketball game. Kurt stood next to him drinking a slushie, watching Finn fail at the game. Finn was trying to show off his 'skills'. Finn picked up the next basketball and threw it at the basket. The ball flew through the air at a fast pace and hit the edge of the basket. The ball rebounded and hit Finn straight in the face. Kurt burst out laughing, ending up doubling over and choking on his drink. Finn patted his back and pouted as Kurt continued to laugh.

"It's harder than it looks!" Finn stated. Kurt stopped laughing and put his hands on his stomach. Greedily gasping for air. He straightened up and looked at Finn "is it?" Finn nodded. Kurt picked up a basketball and looked at Finn "observe" Kurt threw the ball still keeping eye contact with Finn. The ball went straight through the hoop. Finn's jaw dropped "you didn't even look at the basket". Kurt chuckled and shook his head "you may want to shut your mouth or you'll catch flies". Finn did as Kurt suggested. He then started to walk away from the game, Kurt following behind him. They headed out of the arcade and to the end of the pier.

The pier had fencing around it so no one would fall in but one bit didn't. There was a gap that had a chain across it. They headed towards the fencing beside it and looked out across the water. Something caught Kurt's eye. He moved across and was now stood in front of the chains. He leaned over a bit and tried to decipher what it was. He leaned further over and found out it was just a rock that the sea had worn away, making it a weird shape. Finn raised his eyebrow at him and turned away. His eyes landing on a girl. He stared at her for a while when suddenly he heard a scream followed by a splash. He turned around and Kurt was gone and the chain was broken. Finn rushed to the damaged chain and looked over the edge. He gasped as he seen Kurt resurface and sink again. Finn didn't hesitate as he jumped in after his brother. A crowd had formed on the pier, waiting for the boys to resurface.

Kurt didn't know what happened. One minute he was looking over the edge of the pier then the next he was falling. Now he was fighting the current for his life. It was like he was in a wrestling match with the sea. His arms were flailing in an attempt to reach the surface as the current threw him around. He made it to the surface for a split second and gasped for some air. Before he even processed it, he was under again. He was scared-scratch that, he was petrified. His eyes stung and his lungs yearn for more oxygen. He feels something wrap around him, probably seaweed. Wait. He hadn't sank that far down, right?

Finn searched the water for his brother. It was a very difficult mission. He dived down and waved his hands around to try and find him. He resurfaced for some breath when someone shouted. "DUDE! TRY THESE!" Finn looked up as someone threw goggles at him. Finn picked them up and frantically put them on and dived back down. It was much easier to see now. He swam down further until he saw something red. He swam towards it and noticed it was Kurt's red jacket, luckily Kurt was in it. Finn wrapped his arm around his brother's waist and swam back up. When he reached the surface he gasped for air and made sure Kurt's head was above the water. Kurt gasped for air, it wasn't as bad as the time at the swimming pool since he had held his breath for a while. A rescue boat had been sent out and were travelling towards them. Finn sighed in relief and looked at Kurt "are you alright?" Kurt nodded "I-I'm fine, thanks for saving me, again". Finn smiled "you seem to have a thing for water dangers don't you". Kurt laughed "yeah" the boat pulled up by the side of them and helped them into the boat. They was taken to the rescue centre for a quick check up. They was allowed to go after they found out that they had no injuries.

They was told they didn't need any medical treatment and were allowed to head to the hotel. They walked across the boardwalk together. Kurt was shaking slightly and looked upset. Finn walked in front of him and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt stopped walking and looked up. Finn looked at Kurt "what's wrong?" Kurt sniffed and started crying. Finn embraced him and rubbed Kurt's back trying to comfort him. He started to calm down slightly and Finn pulled away. He looked back in to Kurt's tear filled eyes "are you okay?" Kurt shook his head. He wiped away his tears, only to be replaced by new ones. "What's wrong?" Finn waited patiently for an answer. A tear trailed down Kurt's face "I almost died. I thought I was gonna die. I was so scared, I really thought that was the end, Finn". Finn frowned and hugged his brother again "I know. It was scary for me too. Watching you go under the water like that and seeing you trying to fight the waves". Kurt sniffed and looked down "it was terrifying". Finn nodded "I know bro, I know. Why don't you text Blaine?" Finn pulled back from the hug. "He always cheers you up" Kurt nodded "okay. I'll text him when we get back to the hotel". Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and headed back to the hotel.

Kurt walked back and fourth in the hotel room. He didn't know how to explain to Blaine what happend. He took a deep breath and began to text him.

'hey baby, I need to tell you something..'

He sat and waited for a reply. He heard his message tone go off seconds later.

_'hi baby, what is it?'_

'it's kinda hard to say..'

_'well, take your time baby, I'm not going to rush you'_

'thanks Blaine'

_'you're welcome'_

It took Kurt a few moments to text what happened.

'I fell off the pier..I almost drowned'

Kurt's message tone didn't go off for a few minutes. He finally replied.

_'what?! Kurt, baby, you okay?'_

'yeah, just a bit shaken up'

_'oh my god! my poor baby!'_

'I'm alright Blaine, I swear'

_'take it easy for a while, that must've been quite a scare you got'_

'you have no idea, I was petrified'

_'I bet'_

'I've got to go, I have to explain to my Dad and Carole'

_'okay baby, stay safe, I love you!'_

'I will, love you too!'

Kurt placed his phone on the bedside table and heard footsteps running towards the room. His Dad and Carole ran in to the room and started fussing. "Are you okay buddy?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded "I'm guessing Finn told you". Burt and Carole nodded. Kurt smiled "I'm fine" Burt sighed in relief and hugged his son. They left the room to go back to their room saying "good night" before leaving. Kurt lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.


	4. Kurt Wins

Kurt and Finn were home alone since Burt and Carole had gone out. Finn was on the sofa playing 'The Last Of Us' whilst Kurt was on his phone. Finn was trying to kill the bloater but kept failing. He threw the controller in a temper. He didn't register what direction he threw it in until he heard an "oompf!" followed by an "ow". Finn turned and seen Kurt rubbing his arm.

"Sorry" Finn apologised and picked the controller up and turned back to the game. Kurt shook his head "you're really bad at this game". Finn turned to him "it's harder than it looks, bro". Kurt repeated his previous gesture and looked back to his phone. All Kurt could heared was "ugh!" "why?!" and "this mission is rigged!" Kurt shook his head. He turned to his brother and held his hand out "let me try". "Fine, but you won't be able to do it" "try me". Finn passed him the controller and watched Kurt play the level.

Kurt smiled "there, done". Finn's jaw had dropped and he stared at the TV. Kurt laughed "h-how-" Kurt cut him off "concentration and patience that you don't own". Kurt smiled mockingly and walked away. Finn got a text from Sam _'dude, have you completed that level yet?' _Finn texted back. 'No, I didn't..Kurt did it for me'. There wasn't a reply for about 5 minutes. When he got the reply it said _'really?! dude! that's awesome! tell him he's awesome!'_. Finn called to Kurt "SAM SAYS YOU'RE AWESOME!". Kurt shouted back "TELL HIM THANK YOU!" Finn replied and then continued his game.

**This is something that happened between me and my older step brother, he was playing 'The Last Of Us' and couldn't complete the level. I asked to have a go and he said "you won't be able to do it". I did it in 1 try XD.**


	5. Kurt, the nice guy

Finn was rudely wakened by the slam of the door. He sat up on the couch and turned to see Kurt walk in. Kurt walked straight past Finn not even acknowledging him there. Finn's left eyebrow raised in confusion. Slowly he stood and made his way to the kitchen where Kurt had wondered off to. He peaked around the wall and seen his brother staring out the kitchen window. Never had Finn seen Kurt so oblivious to his surroundings. He was in his own little world. He had tear marks on his face and some still falling. Finn walked forward hesitantly.

"Kurt?" he said as he came up behind him.

Kurt jumped and swivelled around. His eyes were wide in fear. "Wh-what?" he asked. Finn coudn't help but notice the shake in his brother's voice. It was never there before. What happened to him?

"What's wrong? You're really, like, jumpy" Finn commented.

"I-I d-don't know what you're talk-talking ab-about" Kurt's words came through as a stutter. He knew it wasn't a very convincing lie. Finn shook his head.

"Kurt..obviously something is bothering you. You can talk to me". Kurt sighed and looked up at Finn.

"I..I can't..I" he stumbled over his words. Finn looked down at him, begging for him to tell him. "I..I went to the cemetery to see my mom..and um..I seen a man..stood over a grave". Kurt looked down as he continued "he was looking at a grave that said Xia Mervell. I stood up to leave..I turned around and the guy was in front of me. I didn't know who he was or what he wanted. I asked who he was..he didn't answer. Not because he didn't want to..but because he couldn't. He couldn't talk" Kurt looked up at Finn. "He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a tombstone. It was the one he was looking at. He pointed at the name 'Xia Mervell'. I asked if it was his name and he nodded. He was a spirit from the year 1860. I was so scared. He held up his hands to me trying to say he meant know harm. I asked him what he wanted and he mouthed the words.." Kurt felt tears prick at his eyes. "He mouthed the word _'I want a friend'_ it was so sad. He mouthed the words _'I've never had a friend, will you be my friend?'_ I said I would. I said I'd visit him every saturday. So that's where I'll be every saturday. It was just so..so sad, Finn".

Finn felt tears fill his eyes. His brother had encountered a lonely spirit and had agreed to be his friend. Kurt was very nice to anyone even ghosts. Kurt could be sassy sometimes but he had a heart of pure gold. Finn smiled through his tears.

"You did good bro" he hugged Kurt close "you are such a nice person". Kurt smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks".


	6. We Are Still Brother's

Finn and Kurt sat in silence on the sofa. Finn was watching a football game whilst Kurt reading. Kurt was intrigued at the story the book was giving him. The story was becoming intense and Kurt was leaning in further to the pages. Finn was leaning closer to the TV as the game was coming to an end. He watched as the player ran across the pitch to try and score. He watched as the ball flew through the are to the kicker. The kicker slammed his foot in to the ball as it rocketed through the sky. Finn's eyes widened and he waited to see if this was the winning moment. The ball flew inbetween the posts and the game was called. Finn jumped up and fist pumped the air.

"WOOOO!" Finn screamed. This took Kurt by surprise. He threw his book in the air and screamed. Finn chuckled "sorry, didn't mean to scare you". Kurt stared at him with a death glare. He snatched his book of the floor and continued to read.

"You are so annoying sometimes" he stated as he flipped the page over. Finn chuckled and sat back down.

"You love me really" he stated.

"Do I?"

"Woah, low blow bro. You are so mean sometimes".

"Yeah, I know". Finn sat back and pulled a weird face. Kurt looked over the edge of his book and raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Thinking" Finn stated. Kurt nods and stands up. He heads over to the chair on the otherside of the room. Finn raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why did you move?"

"For safety reasons". Finn was even more confused now.

"Safety reasons?"

"Yeah, whenever you're thinking, everyone near you must move away incase of an explosion". Finn gasped.

"Mean!"

"I know".

"Why are you being extra bitchy to me today?"

"Because I can". Finn pouted and then smirked. He had an idea. A good idea. He stood up and headed to his room. He opened a drawer and pulled out what he was looking for. Fake vomit. He chuckled as he thought of what Kurt's face will be like. He ran downstairs and put on his best sick performance. He has had lots of practice when he faked sickness to his mom to get off school. He walked into the living room and seen Kurt exactly where he left him. He tried hard not to start giggling. He walked over and stood beside Kurt's chair.

"I don't feel well". Kurt put his book down and looked at Finn.

"What's wrong?" Finn felt bad for tricking him. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Well I feel sick" Finn stated holding his stomach for added effect. Finn felt bad for pranking Kurt now. Kurt looked so concerned. Finn decided that he didn't want to prank him now but he didn't want him to know that he'd been lying. He decided he'd just keep up the act. He put the fake vomit behind the chair so Kurt wouldn't find it.

"Let's get you to your room" Kurt helped Finn stand. Finn leaned on Kurt, faking weakness. Kurt almost collapsed. Finn wasn't too heavy but the height difference was a bit awkward. Kurt tried his best to help Finn up the stairs but the quarter-back was practically draped over his back. He was practically carrying him. Finn didn't realise how he was almost crushing Kurt. He was to busy focusing on how he would keep this up. When Kurt eventually managed to get Finn to his room he sat him down on his bed and sat next to him. Kurt was panting and his face was red from all the effort he had put in to carry Finn up the stairs. Finn looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Kurt laid back on Finn's bed.

"Nothing, just outta breath". Finn realised that he had in fact been a fake dead weight when Kurt was helping him. He felt guilty for making Kurt practically carry him.

"I feel better now" Finn stated. Kurt sat up and nodded.

"Good..that's good".

"I was faking" Finn covered his mouth after what said. He didn't mean for that to slip out. Kurt's head turned slowly towards Finn. He had an evil glint in his eyes.

"What?" Kurt's voice was un-naturally deep now. It sent shivers down his spine. It was really creepy. Kurt slowly stood up and stood in front of Finn. "You mean to say that I practically carried you up the stairs because you wasn't sick?" Finn fake laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Oops?"

"Oops? Is that all you've got?" Kurt had an evil look painted on his face. It scared Finn. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Because you was being mean".

"You know I was joking!"

"Yeah but jokes can hurt".

"I'm sorry, I can't stop myself sometimes. It just happens. It's a problem, I know. Forgive me?"

"Yes, do you forgive me?"

"Yeah". The 2 brothers hugged eachother. They may get on eachother's nerves but they was still brother's. They stilled loved eachother.


	7. Walking In A Winter Wonderland

It was a very cold winter day. The snow was falling violently and the roads were buried in snow. In the middle of all this stood two teenagers. Kurt and Finn were on their way home from school when the blizzard had hit. It was very dramatic and very intense. The wind had almost taken Kurt with it a few times. Finn linked his arm with Kurt's to make sure he wouldn't pull a Mary Poppins on him.

They wasn't far from the house but the wind was holding them back. Kurt and Finn felt like they was wrestling the wind. The bell at school was the starting bell and now it was a tag team match. The wind and snow versus Kurt and Finn. They was up to their knees in snow and was struggling to get closer to the house.

"Are you okay?!" Finn shouted over the wind to Kurt. Kurt struggled to hear him.

"I'm okay but we need to get home! If we stay out here any longer we'll turn to popsicles!" Kurt shouted back. Finn chuckled slightly but agreed. They needed to get out of the cold weather.

The house was coming in to view more now. Just as things were looking up Kurt slipped and fell. He took Finn down with him by accident. They both were lying in a very deep amount of snow. Finn was the first to sit up. He looked around a bit disorientated from the sudden fall. He looked over at the ditch Kurt made. Standing up and walking over, he saw his brother wasn't shaking from the cold. Now that he thought about it, neither was he. He knew they both probably had hypothermia and needed to get home fast.

Kurt stood up and almost fell back down. He managed to catch himself and they continued to walk. It felt like a century before they made it home. Finn grabbed some blankets and Kurt made some hot chocolate. For the rest of the night they stayed on the couch wrapped in blankets, drinking hot chocolate and saying how much they hated cold weather.


End file.
